Digimon Story:Lost Evolution
by digimentals
Summary: 6 children who are thrown into the Digital World to rescue it from a crisis forming deep  within it. Will they succeed or will the enemy become unstoppable?New protectors will arise and    maybe   old faces will return.


**Digimon Story-Lost Evolution**

Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction in . This is a sort of crossover between a few Ben 10 characters and Digimon, but is essentially a Digimon fic(there are no Ben 10 plot elements in this fan fiction apart from the few Ben 10 characters who are completely a part of this Digimon fic and are in no way related to the Ben 10 universe).

The central character's Digimon partner is my favorite character from Ben you guys won't find it odd.

Disclamation: 

I do not own the Digimon or Ben 10 franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The boy watched out of the window seemingly bored out of his mind. The crystal clear sky was clear and not a cloud was in the sky and it looked quite inviting.

However, the boy's mind was not currently engrossed in the scenery outside. He was thinking about the extremely 'weird' dream which he had dreamt the last night-he had been lying on a grassy plain with a clear blue sky overlooking him. The colors were vibrant and rich, far brighter than the colors he was normally used to viewing. A cool breeze blew out of seemingly nowhere and blew past his face.

The boy had felt strange. In none of his dreams had he ever actually felt the elements of the dream affecting him-after all, dreams were just that-dreams. They were just a creation of the sub-conscious mind, not something to be taken seriously. But, oddly enough, he felt as if he was physically present there. This place was completely unknown to him, yet there seemed to be something that intrigued him-as though something or someone was calling him. It felt slightly creepy to feel a presence which had no bodily appearance. But before he could see any further, the entire world blanked out, as though someone had turned off all the lights. When he had opened his eyes, he found himself back on his bed.

"That was…..weird!"

He tried going back to sleep, but oddly enough, he found himself wide awake and thinking of his recent dream.

"Strange. Where was I? What was that place? Had I ever been there before?"

Many questions popped into his mind, none of which he could find the answer to. He racked his brain, trying to recall whether he had ever been to such a place. But, much to his dismay, no such location could he remember.

"**MR. TENNYSON!" **shouted the teacher.

Ben nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up and found his teacher looking directly at him There was a quizzical expression on her face. Various boys and girls were starring at him as well, some were snickering while others were laughing out openly at him.

"Yes Mam?", Ben asked questioningly.

"Why weren't you responding? I was addressing you for the last two minutes, but you seemed to be ignoring me. Is everything all right?"

Ben went red in the face. "I'm fine Mam. Its just that…..I was thinking about something else. Sorry for disturbing the class, Mam."

"You are excused. But please **do** try to pay attention in class next time. You may sit down."

Ben gave a sigh of relief as he took his seat. "Hmm…..got to remember not to wander off during classes."

His name was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but otherwise he was normally called just 'Ben'. He was a ten year old average kid. He was quite skinny for his age but had a sharp athletic body. He had short chess nut brown hair and green friendly eyes. His usual clothes consisted of a black stripped white T-shirt with short sleeves, green cargo pants and black and white sneakers.

"I wish class would get over. I want to go home. Anyways, I don't have any friends here, so I won't be missed. Besides, I have to check up on my e-mail, haven't checked it for days."

After what seemed to be hours, the bell rang, ending classes for that day.

"Whew! It sure is a relief to get away from this place.", said Ben, as he began to pack his bag. "I just hope no one accosts me due to what happened in class today. Come to think of it, I had better scoot off before someone **does**!"

He picked up his bag and was just about to dash off. However, unfortunately, as luck would have it, he skidded around his desk at the wrong moment. His momentum was thrown off and he slammed onto the floor.

"Great! Just great! Things could not get any worse", said Ben as he raised his face.

"Need a hand?", a female voice asked from above. Ben had not expected to find _anyone _around then. He looked up to find a hand extended down to him. He looked up to see Julie.

Julie Yamamoto, just like Ben, was a ten year old. She was fair and quite tall for her age. She generally wore a black T-shirt which was mostly hidden under a pink sweatshirt and a white mini skirt. She smiled down at him.

"Umm…..thanks.", said Ben taking her hand. Julie pulled her up.

Ben did not meet eyes with Julie. Actually, Julie was someone who Ben had always liked ever since he shifted to Japan. She was pretty and always had a smile on her face. She was a capable tennis player and a worthy opponent in tennis matches.

Ben had met Julie at a tennis match for the first time. At that time, he had not yet become a student of WestHigh Elementary School. It was on a weekend, to be precise, a Saturday. He had been to the local park and there, he found out that the match would be held in 10 minutes. He had taken a seat and was trying to get a good view of the tennis court when, in walked Julie. She was wearing white wristbands, a T-shirt and her own miniskirt. The referee blew the whistle and the match began.

She had swung the tennis racket around like a club swinging back all the shots from her opponent like wildfire. She had looked simply amazing. No wonder her opponent was not able to keep up with her. She won the match in a matter of minutes.

When Ben had enrolled at WestHigh, to his luck he found out that Julie not only studied in the same school, but in the same class as well. To this day, however he had not spoken to Julie once, feeling that she could not possibly have any interest in a transfer student who had only been around for a month.

But just at that moment, these thoughts weren't the ones in Ben's mind.

"Great! Now she is about to ask me about today!" He did not want his first conversation with this girl to turn into something awkward. He looked up to find that Julie was still staring at him, but to his amazement, it was not a hostile or curious expression. She just shifted from one foot to the other as though thinking up a conversation of sorts.

"You're Ben Tennyson, right? The transfer student? Hi, I'm Julie Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand towards Ben.

_She wants to shake __**my**__ hand? __**AWESOME!**_thought Ben.

Ben took her hand and smiled. "Yeah. Pleased to meet you too."

"Soo…..ummm….what happened back there in class today? You looked like as though you were lost in your thoughts or something?"

The smile slid off as soon as it had appeared on his face. This was so not what he had been expecting. Julie noticed his hesitation.

"Look…..ummm…..its all right if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to pry or something. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to walk away. Ben watched as she walked back down the aisle and reached the classroom door. Just as her hand reached towards the door knob, something came over Ben. Julie hadn't pressed him into telling anything. She had even told him it was all right if he did not wish to disclose the information. Ben felt guilty. Julie was not like all others. At least she had a right to know. Maybe, she could even help him.

"Hey! Julie, wait up.", Ben shouted, as he grabbed his bag and dashed off towards her. Julie turned around, a puzzled expression on her face.

Ben came up to her. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I didn't want to tell you anything because I felt you would think I was weird or something."

"It's nothing like that. If it's a secret, you could tell me. Trust me, I'm excellent at keeping secrets.", Julie said with a grin.

"OK…..so here goes…. You see, last night I had a weird dream. Something I had never dreamt of before."

"A dream? What sort of a dream?" asked Julie.

"Well…ummm…..like I told you, it was something I had never dreamt of before. I dreamt that I was in a strange place- somewhere I have never been to. It was a grassy plain of a kind. But the colors everywhere were unusually bright and clear. I also felt the breeze blowing. It felt…strange. I don't know how to explain this, but it also felt as if someone or something was watching me. There was no one around though."

Ben looked up to see a strange expression on Julie's face, it was one of intense surprise. Or was it shock? She looked somewhat dazed.

"Umm…Julie? Are you feeling okay?" Asked Ben, waving his hand in front of her face. Nothing. It was as though she hadn't even heard him.

"**JULIE!**", Ben shouted right in front of her.

Whatever it was, it seemed that Julie suddenly snapped out of it. She looked up at Ben and Ben saw that her entire face was pale and she was slightly shaking.

"Julie? What's wrong. Its as though you've seen a ghost or something. Is everything all right?", Ben asked worried.

Julie looked up to see Ben staring right at her, a confused expression on his face. "Yeah. Everything's j-just f-fine.", she said stammering. She pretended to look down at her watch. "Wow! Its 3 already? Well, I guess I'd better be going. I'm on a curfew and Mom's expecting me early today. See you tomorrow, Ben."

With that, she dashed off into the corridor leaving a perplexed and startled Ben behind.

"What was all **that **about? She acted pretty weird. Even by my standards. Oh well, I guess she has classified me as an "Official Dufus" by now. That would explain it. Great this just wasn't my day.", Ben said exasperated.

He shut the door behind him, swung his bag pack on his shoulder and walked off down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, I hope you guys liked it I'm going to introduce the rest of the characters first before introducing the Digital World. So expect new characters in the next chapter.


End file.
